


Dreams Chats

by Screams_in_anxiety



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dreamswap Sans | Dream (Undertale), Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety
Summary: Dream:DreamShattered dream: Shattereddreamswap dream: Lemonswapdream dream: FlameEmperorverse dream: SunThey're all 17
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I only know very little bout the dream au's uh 👀

*Dream Has Added Four People To Sweet Dreams*

Dream: hello other mes!!

Lemon: oh damnit who gave the kid our contact information??

Flame: hey angel~

Lemon: no one of them is enough don't you start

Sun: Hello original me

Shattered: oh funk  
Shattered: what is fresh somehow here????

Dream: nope! You can make it so others can't curse here :)

Flame: hey @Lemon wanna funk???

Lemon: I'm blocking you

Flame: wait wait let's talk about this

Lemon: no.

Dream: oh boy

Shattered: rip dude looks like he doesn't want to funk

Sun: That's what you take from this?

Shattered: yeah pretty much

Dream: Did he leave us tho???

Sun: Most likey, seeing as you can't actually block others here.

Flame: I just wanted some funking fun

Lemon: pathetic

Flame: aw you know you love me angel!~

Lemon: you're just like my blue rn and I hate it.

Flame: I can make you love it~

*Dream Has Banned Flame For A Hour*

Dream: Are you okay??

Lemon: I am now

Sun: I could send him away??

Lemon: kid you hate fighting besides it's fine

Sun: We're all the same age.

Shattered: you had a panic attack because there were gun shots once so no one is letting you fight in anyway 

Dream: you get to enjoy childhood without trauma we all had it once it's your turn!!

Lemon: wait we did??

Dream: yeah remember last year was yours!

Lemon: I remember getting drunk and then waking up in bed with my blue

Dream: yeah I woke up with your ink it was really odd he gave me pancakes tho so :/

Shattered: had a fist fight with Flame head 

Sun: I don't want to drink 

Dream: that's fine we're not allowed to since we burned down a school two malls and my brothers castle

Sun: what??


	2. Dream And Lemon Get Drunk Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream:Dream  
> Shattered dream: Shattered  
> dreamswap dream: Lemon  
> swapdream dream: Flame  
> Emperorverse dream: Sun

Flame: hey where's dream and lemon???

Shattered: I thought they were with you??

Flame: no damnit hey @sun do you know where they are??

Sun: They're in the living room crying, I wouldn't go there if I were you though.

Flame: ........fair let's just let them have a moment

Shattered: agreed   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Why doesn't he love me Lemon!?" Dream cried from his spot on lemon's lap

"Because his a dumbass who can't see that you love him despite the fact he turn you into stone" Lemon said rubbing circles into the smaller ones back

"He just is sooooo mean to me what did I dooooo!?" Dream whined looking like a kicked puppy

"Nothing Dream you did nothing" Lemon mumbled out

"Is he right to ha-"

"He isn't right to hate you for things that you couldn't help you both were kids it is not your fault okay?" Lemon snapped wings puffy out in anger

"Okay...."

"What more vodka?" Lemon asked holding the bottle out to dream who took it

"If I wake up in your inks bed again kill me" Dream said playfully

"Only if you kill me if I end up in the assholes bed" Lemon said referring to his blue

"Deal" dream laughed   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sun: I hear them laughing???

Shattered: oh no where's the vodka????

Flame: IT'S GONE

Shattered: oh god no

Sun: They're gone now

Flame: funk


	3. Dream And Lemon Do The Dumb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream:Dream  
> Shattered dream: Shattered  
> dreamswap dream: Lemon  
> swapdream dream: Flame  
> Emperorverse dream: Sun
> 
> Dreamswap blue: Blu(give me a better nickname pls)  
> Dreamswap ink: Paint?  
> Dreamswap cross: Creati  
> Dreamswap error: Strings  
> Dreamswap Nightmare: nighty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: dreamswap dream is like 6 something not maki-  
> Me,making this chapter: MOVE BITCH BLU AND FLAME ARE TALLER THAN HIM  
> Me: wut

"I love you Lemon!" Dream yelled away they shoved Creati Strings and Nighty into a locked room

"Are you both drunk what the fuck!?" Creati yelled while they laughed leaning against each other

"No being drunk is for idiots" Lemon said glaring at the door

"Are we idiots???" Dream asked sadly

"........oh fuck" Lemon said in betrayal

"Holy shit" Strings whispered while nighty lost his shit

"Dream bro open this door oh god PLEASE DON'T GO WITH BLU!!!" Nighty freaked out banging onto the door as dream looked at lemon

"Blu?"   
"Let's go find paint and blu"  
"Okay!"  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"There they are!!" Dream whispered yelled pointing at paint and Blu

"Oh fuck look at those idiots" lemon mumbled before dragging dream over to them

"He....are you both drunk again?" Blu asked glaring at the two 

"Nooooo" Dream whined leaning into paint

"Dream have some dignity" lemon hissed pulling the smaller away from paint

"Aw come on boss" paint pouted

Blu sighed in disappointed  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Waking up dream noticed he was in paints bed again  
"Oh darn"

Picking up his phone he called lemon  
"Lemon? (What?) Wake up with blu? (...i don't want to talk about it did paint do anything?) I have all my clothes on if that's what you're asking do you? (Yes blu wouldn't actually do anything unless I said it was okay afterwards) he sounds nice you should date him! (And you should mind your damn business!) You're pinning after paint blu and flame lemon c'mon!! (I don't want to hear it from you dream) fine see you soon? (Ofc)" ending the call there dream began getting himself together before opening a portal and leaving after leaving a note for paint  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
First thing lemon noted when waking up was that he was in blu's bed making him groaned in displeasure

"Hey angel~" blu cooed from the doorway

"Shut up don't want to hear it" lemon growled wings covering him from blu's view

"Alright by the way phones ringing~" blu teased blowing a kiss before leaving

Throwing his hand out to said ringing phone he brought it to his face seeing dreams name he answered

"(Lemon?) What? (Wake up with blu?) ....i don't want to talk about it did paint do anything? (I have all my clothes on if that's what you're asking do you?) Yes Blu wouldn't actually do anything unless I said it was okay afterwards (he sounds nice you should date him!) And you should mind your damn business! (You're pinning after paint blu and flame lemon c'mon!) I don't want to hear it from you dream (fine see you soon?) Ofc" sighing he hanged up

"Sounds like dream was worried about what'd I do" blu said returning to the doorway

"He worries to much you wouldn't do anything when I was drunk" lemon mumbled

"Would I?" Blu asked making lemon glance at him in confusion

Laughing blu continued "I had a drunk you under me I could have done anything I wanted and yet I didn't however they don't know that do they?" He asked and lemon suddenly realized that blu had backed him up into the wall

"So you would've done something if you were in the mood for it?" Lemon asked frowning

Blu looked shocked before leaning close to lemons face "no I wouldn't unlike most think I don't go for that however" he looked him up and down and lemon fought the blush down hoping the other wouldn't notice "now that you aren't drunk who's to say I won't?"

Lemon rolled his eyes "and what if I said I'd like for you to do something?"

"Then I most certainly what do something" Blu grinned at the other

"Well good to know however" lemon pushed the other away "I have to leave good day~" and with that lemon left blu alone   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Lemon you're blushing like crazy what happened!?" Dream asked seeing the others blushing face

"I've made a horrible mistake that's going to bite me in the ass" Lemon whispered

"What was it?" Sun asked worried for the other

"I implied that I would be okay with blu and I having sex before I left" lemon mumbled out shocked at himself

"FINALLY SOMETHING HAPPENED!" Shattered screamed out making flame glare at him

"Does that mean i-"

"You know what?" Lemon mumbled so only dream heard

"Lemon??" Dream asked worried watching as he stood up walking over to flame

Plopping himself onto flames lap and wrapping his arms around the others neck he leaned close to the others face "howdy flame~"

He grinned at the other blushing face "uhhhhhh"

"Oh god" dream mumbled as shattered covered his and suns eyes

"GET IT!" Shattered yelled

"While I'd love for us to have sex as well that'll have to wait can you wait for me?~" Lemon cooed

At flames nod lemon got up patted his face and walked away and if he had a little more sway in his walk well flame wasn't complaining

"Holy shit" Flame whispered blushing still

"Good luck" shattered said grinning at him

"Shut up" flame hissed


End file.
